A new start
by Inmylalaland
Summary: this is my own story, it has nothing to do with the serie but give it a chance! i beg you to read!  and review  plizz!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, my name is Layla, i am 17 years old. I have black straight hair, my skin is between white and tanned, I have very dark brown eyes just like my mom, and I had a very innocent face for a 17 year old girl, great huh?

All my life I lived in Miami, with the sun and the beach. I had a life there, I had my friends there.

But now it is all different.

My dad got another job in Chicago, my mom got cancer, and I had to move with my dad.

Not that I don't like the idea of moving to Chicago with him, but it is not the same, here it's like I have to start from 0, and I can't see my mom, I really don't know if that is bad or good yet.

I am in my way to my new school, my dad insisted on driving me.

I am supposed to get my car in a month or two and he didn't want me to walk.

"Here we are, hey are you sure you want to walk home? I can get you a taxi or something." my dad said as I got off the car.

"Nah I want to walk, bye." I said waving at him.

I must say the place wasn't bad, it wasn't exactly huge but it was big enogh. I got a lot of waves in my way to the office, a short cute boy even introduced himself as Tayson.

I got to the office, it was small, a desk divided it in two, at the other side of the desk was a small woman that looked like 40 something, she had a nice smile.

"The principal will meet you in a second dear." she said.

"Uh ok, thanks." I said sitting in a sofa next to the principals office.

"You know the consequences, you can't keep this attitude, you know we have been doing all we can to help you but you also have to put something of your part is you want to stay here Drew." said a voice inside the office.

"Yeah, I will see what I can do." said the other voice from the Drew guy.

"It is not enogh, you always say that and I don't see any improvements. if you don't change this attitude of yours now you will be sent to the school for special people on Alaska next month." the principal said sounding frustrated.

"Well I don't think I can do much about it." replayed Drew sounding kind of annoyed.

"You could go to class, you could pay attention and start studying." the principal stated.

"Yeah sure."

"Look, I can't keep having this daily complains, you need to start worrying about being send to that school, because this time you will be sent with no excuses if you don't improve." the principal said sounding really serious.

The boy sighted, "Fine, I will try to do something."

"Stay out of trouble, go to class." the principal said.

The door opened, a tall boy stepped out I couldn't see much of him he just rushed out before even noticing me.

"Layla, please pass." said the principal from his office.

I sighted and entered.

"Good morning." the principal said.

"Um, hi." I said feeling terribly awkward.

"Welcome to the Chicago High School, here are your papers and books, I hope you feel welcomed." the principal (whose name was Max) said.

"Um, thanks, yeah they are all nice." I said.

"I am glad they are being nice till now, now the bell of the first period will ring soon." the principal said walking me to the door.

"Thanks." I said before leaving.

The first period was ok, I had math, biology and history class.

During biology class I met two girls, May and Lisa. They were really nice, they showed me the school and introduced me to some others.

I didn't see the boy of the office, which made me think if he had gone to class.

At lunch Lisa invited me to sit with her friends. I wasn't really hungry so I got an apple and sat with her and another guy whose name I couldn't remember.

"So how has been your day?" the boy asked.

I bit my apple and said "Fine it's not really that different."

"Hey!" said another guy, whose name I remembered was James, said sitting down in the table with another girl.

"Hey dude." said the other boy.

"Oh, Layla this is Vic, or Victoria we call her both ways." Lisa said.

"Hi." I said smiling at the Victoria.

"Hey." she said sitting on James lap, obviously they were together.

"Guys!" said May smiling as she reached the table.

"Hey." we all said.

"So Layla, you had many friends in Miami?" May asked.

"Well yeah you could say that I mean the school was big so there were a lot of people to hang out with." I said bitting my apple again.

"So you like Chicago till now?" the boy, whose name was Peter, asked.

Well, I haven't seen much but I like it till now." I answered.

We started chatting about many things, but I can't say I paid much attention; I kept looking at the people.

"The guys over there in case it's not obvious are the football team, and the cheerleaders." Victoria said when she cashed me looking at the noisy table where they were sitting.

"Yeah they are not that nice unless they need something." James said.

"Lets not talk about that ok? why don't we show Layla the rest of the school, there are still some stuff you might want to know." May said standing up.

"Um ok." I said following her. The rest of the guys stayed discussing about pizza and pizza rolls.

"So want to talk about something?" I asked to break the uncomf table silence between May and me.

"Not really, I don't like being near the cheerleaders, we have our problems." she answered simply.

"Oh." I said, shit, I really needed to expand my vocabulary.

We walked by the parking lot.

There sitting in a bench was Drew, the boy of office.

"Um, who's that?" I whispered to May.

"Oh, Drew, yeah he was moved here 3 years ago, he is 18, I think he repeated a few years. He never really talks, or goes to class often. He is sadly hot, as you might have noticed." she said adoring him with the eyes.

Yes, he was hot, I mean, he had beautiful emerald eyes, his hair was long, not that long but longer than usual boy cuts over the ear, black and messy. He was thin but had a really hot body.

_He probably has a six pack, _I thought to myself_._

He was tall, and mysterious, his lips were, well, wow.

Yeah I know, wow isn't really a word you would normally use to describe someone look but I guess with him it was valid.

He was watching something in a black leather notebook.

"There are better boys here Drew isn't a really good guy to hang out." May said when she noticed how I was drooling about Drew.

The second period bell made us jump. We hurried to class.

I had art, social studies, gym, and finally science.

In gym class I had an unfortunate percans were I accidently fell over Travis, the leader of the football team.

Unfortunately everyone laughed.

It was science time, I got my books and headed to class, unfurtanatly for me, none of my new friends chared this class with me.

I sat in the desk, they were for two people like in biology, y sat alone.

"Good morning class, as you know my name is Mister Elenor, I am your science and biology teacher, today I will write a summary of lesson one, I expect you to copy, all that I right comes in the test." Mister Elenor said.

Everybody opened their notebooks and started to copy.

After a few minutes the door burst open, Principal Max entered, he looked really serious. He made a motion for someone to enter. "Come on you already skipped many classes today."

Drew entered the room, as serious as always.

"Good morning." Mister Elenor said looking seriously at Drew.

"Hey." Drew muttered.

"I will leave you now." the principal said giving a harsh look at Drew before stepping outside.

Mister Elenor sighted, "There is only one spot left, sit down." he said coldly to Drew.

I freezed, the only empty spot was right by my side.

Drew moved towards the desk, he sat besides me without saying a word.

Ok I know this guy might not be the best one at school but I couldn't help noticing he smelled, really good, something about him, it made me dizzy, but I mean in the good way.

_Gosh concentrate! _

I blinked to clear my head, and started to copy.

Drew kept staring at the window, he barely looked at me, or payed attention to the class.

The bell rang, everybody started to leave. Drew and me were the last ones, me, because I had a huge mess in my backpack. Drew, because mister Elenor wanted to talk to him.

I finally left, I didn't really catch what mister Elenor was saying but he didn't sound happy.

I got my stuff and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**The way wasn't long though, I got lost a couple of times before finding the right track.**

**The day wasn't cold, the wind was cool, but it anyways send chills to my back.**

**Finally I got home. **

"**I am here!" I announced entering my room.**

"**Hey sweetheart how was first day?" my dad said with an ice cream bowl in his hand.**

"**Um fine I guess, dad what's with the ice cream?" I asked.**

"**Thought you might want some, its chocolate mint, your favorite." he said handing me the bowl.**

"**Thanks." I said taking a huge spoon of ice cream.**

"**So, how was everything, met some kids?" dad asked sitting next to me. **

"**It was good, not very different, I met lots of people." I said still not moving my concentration from the ice cream.**

"**Again I am glad dear, I need to get to work, see you at night sweetie." he said kissing my forehead.**

"**Ok then bye dad." I said as he left.**

**Ok, so I was alone in my house, I didn't have lots of homework, I just had to finish my math problems.**

**I got my laptop and logged in. **

**I entered facebook, I had 17 friend requests. Most from my new friends and a couple of teachers.**

**I accepted them all. Soon a chat bubble appeared.**

**It was mister Elenor.**

**I remember the chat he had with Drew when I left the classroom.**

**So there was 2 posibilities of the subject he wanted to talk about, first, he was being nice and decided to say hi, second, Drew.**

_**Hello Layla, **_**Mister Elenor texted****.**

_**Hey, **_**i texted back**

_**I saw your grades, i must say i am impresed, they are higher then the ones of the people here, I was wondering if you might be thinking of giving tutor.**_

**Yep, it has to do with Drew. **

_**Yeah, maybe I could do you want me to give tutoring to someone?**_** I texted, knowing the answer.**

_**I would like if you could, but the boy is a big troublemaker, it would be hard, I understand if you don't want to.**_

**Yep, it had to do with Drew, I was definitely sure now.**

**I sighted, well after all I couldn't say no, I would get extra points and it is always good to have them, plus well, I would spend some alone time with Drew, not that I care, or- um, I don't know.**

_**I don't mind,**_** I stupidly texted back.**

_**Thank you Layla, I appreciate your help, go tomorrow in the morning to the lab, he will be waiting for you there, I will also leave all the material you might need, it will only be a few days, Friday there is a test, so it will be until then you will be giving tutoring.**_** Mister Elenor texted, then he logged of.**

**I sighted, just a few tutorials. **

**Plus, I get to know Drew better, or spent time with him, or well whatnot.**

_**You just got here stop drolling on the boy, he didn't even noticed you in class there is really no point on falling for him,**_** I thought to myself.**

**I finished my homework and tried not to think of anything.**

**I was tired, so I changed into my pijamas and plopped in my bed. **

**I stayed there, unable to sleep. I had to many things in mind.**

**First, how would the tutoring go? **

**Was I falling for a guy I just met and knew had problems?**

**How was my mom?**

**I concentrated on my last question. Dad hadn't tell me about her, maybe that was a good sing. Anyways I hadn't talk to her in weeks. I needed to call her, or message her or whatnot.**

**I opened my laptop again.**

**I entered hotmail and pressed the **_**new**_** button. **

**The page appeared. **

_**Hey mom, I wanted to tell you my first day was good, I met many people, and I didn't get lost in my way home, aint that great?**_

_**How are you doing? I really miss you, I would like to see you I promise to visit when I can, and to message you more often.**_

_**I love you 3**_

_**Layla**_

**I send the message and closed my laptop.**

**I still didn't want to sleep, so I grabbed the book I bought in the bookshop at the airport. **

**Romeo and Juliet, yeah I know I am 17 and I probably should have read that book by now but I never did so I bought it.**

**I opened the book and started reading.**

**I day-dreeamed of Drew being Romeo during the few chapters I read, **_**I wish I was his Juliet.**_** I thought to myself.**

**I giggled to myself for sounding so stupid. I just met the guy and he being hot wasn't enough to be getting all crazy about him.**

**I decided I didn't want to think of him anymore, I closed the book and then closed my eyes, instantly falling asleep.**

**Next morning wasn't that spectacular, dad had to go early so I would have to walk.**

**I wasn't really hungry so I got an apple and headed to the door.**

**I started walking when I heard a voice.**

"**Hey, new girl!" a voice said.**

**I turned around to see Travis walking to me.**

"**Um, hey." I said.**

"**So you live there? Well seems like we are neighbors, mind if I walk with you?" he said.**

"**Um, ok." I answered. The boy was ok, he was medium tall blond hair, he looked strong, but anyways he was definitely not my type of boy.**

"**So, yesterday I didn't get the chance to introduce myself. I am Travis, leader of the football team and you future boy." he said putting his arm over my shoulders.**

**Gosh, what did I do to deserve this?**

"**Um Layla, and I don't think so." I said moving away.**

"**Well you will be so it is not really important that you deny it right now." he said smiling.**

**I sighted, this guy was annoying.**

"**So, you are from Miami aren't you?" he said.**

"**Um yeah, I guess my tan makes it obvious." I answered.**

"**Well I've seen worst tans." he said.**

**We walked in silence for a few minutes.**

"**So they told you about the party Friday?" he asked.**

"**Um not really."**

"**It is a private party, only football players and our girls, I want you to come it's on my place."**

"**I don't think so, I am not any body's girl, and I don't know how busy I will be." I stated.**

"**You won't be busy, they usually don't leave home works on Friday, and you are not my girl YET that doesn't mean you will never be." he said.**

"**I will think about." I said trying to silence him.**

"**Ok bye!" he said running towards the entrance of the school, were his friends waited.**


	3. Chapter 3

I took a deep breath and entered the school.

"Layla!" Victoria said as she reached me.

"Hey Vic." I said smiling.

"Hey, you are early, I can take you on tour if you want to." she said.

"I wish I could, but I will give science tutor and I am supposed to go meet the kid." I said. I didn't want to tell her that I was almost positive it was Drew the 'kid' I would be tutoring.

"To bad, I can't believe you accepted, tutoring sucks you stay helping morons that don't understand anything!" Victoria said.

I giggled. "Have you ever give someone tutor?" I asked.

"Nope but I know I don't want to." she answered.

"Well I have to get going, see ya later 'K?" I said.

"Ok good luck with the moron bye!" she said as I left.

I grabbed my books and headed to the science lab.

"You are completely restricted from touching her or doing some other stupid stuff ok? She is already doing a lot by accepting to help so don't make it worst for her, you will work with her and that is it." Mister Elenor snapped to someone else inside the classroom.

Shit, was this boy really so bad?

I had only heard bad stuff about him, but I never did see him do anything.

Well anyways I had only been here a day so I didn't really know much.

I would figure out anyways if I would give him tutor.

I took a deep breath and knock the door.

"Come in." Mister Elenor said.

I entered the room, and not surprising me I saw Drew discussing with mister Elenor.

"Good morning." I said, trying to sound cool.

"Good morning Layla thanks for coming." mister Elenor said.

He glanced at Drew who wasn't even looking at me.

Drew sighted. "Hey." he muttered.

"Hey." I muttered back.

"Ok Layla here is everything you will need, it is all for the test next week, you will stay here at the lab every day after school to study, as you see it is a lot of work you have to do. Now go to your classes the bell will ring in a few seconds. You both have Math, Layla please make sure Drew attends." mister Elenor said.

He gave a harsh look to Drew and then motioned us to leave.

We walked in silence, I tried not to look at him, but every time I did he was looking at me like expecting me to do something.

My heart betted fast, I felt nervous. I wanted to talk, or say hi or whatnot, but my lips wouldn't move.

We just kept walking, I was lost in my thoughts and-

"CARFUL!" I heard someone scream.

Then I realized why, two boys were playing with a book bag, it had gone the wrong way and it was now heading in my face direction.

My feet wouldn't move, I closed my eyes not wanting to see the book bag filled with stuff breaking my face.

Something pushed me and suddenly I felt the cold lockers in my back. Instead of a book bag, I felt a warm breath in my face.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Drew in front of me.

I was caught between him and the lockers, he had saved me.

"Breath." he said.

I realized I was still holding my breath, I exhaled.

"Are you ok?" he asked between panting breaths.

I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded.

He looked away, I think he was blushing, but why?

Then realization hit me, he had his hands around my waste, and my hands were tight around him, I could feel his steady heartbeat under my hand that was in his chest.

He was studying my face, which I bet was white, our gazes met, his green eyes were piercing, I felt lost in them.

"Drew! What did you do to her!" mister Lenez (English teacher) screamed.

Drew jumped away from me. I felt my face getting warm.

"We, it- it is no- I tried to speak but I felt like my lips had been glued.

"Drew to the principal's office now! Layla go to class, we will speak to your dad, and to you later." mister Lenez said.

"M-my dad? N-no, it is n-

"It is ok, go to class now, Drew you are in serious trouble." he said grabbing Drew by the arm dragging him away from me.

"I can walk." Drew said coldly and indifferently.

They walked away, I just stand there, watching mister Lenez take Drew, the person that just a few seconds ago saved my life, be dragged to hell, or Alaska.

And it was my fault.

Now I was supposed to walk to class, pretend nothing happened until they called my dad telling him a boy had raped me or whatnot. And allow the school to send that boy, who had actually saved me, to Alaska, into a school of freaks were he didn't deserve to be sent.

And no, I wouldn't stay here like a little girl and do nothing.

I grabbed my bag and headed to the principal's office, having no idea on what I would do when I got there, but completely sure I wasn't leaving them take Drew away.


End file.
